Valentines day
by UneLore
Summary: Valentines day


**Valentine's Day**

"'Valentines the one time of year you get the chance to scream your love to someone from the rooftops.'You know that's just bull."

"What are you talking about?"

"That!" He said and pointed at the sign.

"I think it's true."

"You just get a good reason to scream that you love him." He countered.

"It's not like I'm the only one." She said and nudged him with her elbow.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"Do you think he's in love with someone?"

"Him? He's asexual. Loves no one, well maybe himself, but that's pretty much it."

"What the hell are you talking about, dobe?"

"Whoa, where the hell did you come from?"

"Hey guys, be nice to each other." She said and picked up her bag. "Well I'm leaving."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

"Hmph." She waved goodbye and left.

"You know you could be nice to her every once in a while, she's your teammate."

"So I should be nice to you too?"

"Wouldn't hurt. Either way what are you gonna do with the chocolate you get today?"

"Giving it to you, as usual." He stated.

"Yay! Correct answer!" The blond jumped up in joy. "Most of the time I love the fact that you hate sweets!"

"Hn."

"You know I've been thinking." Naruto said as they were walking.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Thinking." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, jerk. You know if your fangirls really love you as much as they say, why are they giving you sweets when you hate it?"

"Don't know."

"You know I can't grasp the fact that you managed to get that many fangirls. What's your trick?"

"I ignore them."

"Are you ever gonna choose a bride?"

"I already have." He answered without thinking and Naruto stopped mid-step.

"You have?" He asked in disbelieve. "Does she know?"

"Not yet."

"When the hell did you fall in love?"

"On a mission."

"So she's not from here."

"No wrong."

"What?!" The only ones he ever been on a mission with is Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and that girl from his 'team'. Which leaves Sakura, Hinata and Ino. "When?"

"Two years ago." That leaves, Sakura, it makes no sense.

"Have you ever been nice to her?"

"Not much no." Sakura?

"Does she love you?" Of course she does!

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about? Sakura is always talking about how much she loves you! I knew you were a jerk, but not telling her you love her back all these years is just cruel and-"

"It's not Sakura."

"What? But you haven't been on a mission with any other girl before that. The only ones you've been on missions with is Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai and me before two years ago!"

"Yes I know." Continuing walking he left Naruto to his own thinking.

If it's not Sakura and he hasn't been on a mission with any other girls…. he's gay? No he can't be gay! He can't be in love with a guy!

Why not? Since it could mean he actually likes you back?

Shut up Kyuubi. Sasuke's not gay. End of story!

If you say so…

"SASUKE!" Naruto ran up to his teammate.

"What?"

"Are you in love with a guy?"

"Yes."

"So you're gay?"

"I guess I am." Told you so!

"But you can't be gay."

"Hmph."

"Who is it? Shikamaru?"

"No."

"It's not Kakashi, is it?"

"No."

"It's Sai, ne? You love yourself so much you-"

"It's not Sai."

"What?"

"See you later dobe." With that he left with a poof and some smoke.

He's in love with me? Naruto walked back to his apartment repeating one sentence over and over in his head; "Sasuke is gay and he is in love with me?" What Sasuke had said bugged him even more so did the things he didn't say.

--

"I knew I could find you up here." Sasuke said when he came up on the roof.

"Oh Sasuke, um hi."

"Here, chocolate." He handed Naruto the sweets.

"Thanks, it's less then last year." He stated and looked through the bags. "Hey this one has still a letter on it." He tried giving it to Sasuke.

"No you read it."

"Oh, okay…" As he read the letter he grew silence. When he had read through it all he stood up in front of Sasuke. "If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny!"

"It's not."

"But it makes no sense."

"Love isn't supposed to make sense."

"But it's not right!"

"If that's how you feel, I'm leaving." He turned around.

"Sasuke wait."

"For you to make a bigger fool out of me? No thanks."

"Sasu-"

"Save it Naruto."

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" Without realizing it he had screamed it out. Sasuke turned back, and smiled, not smirked or grinned, just smiled.


End file.
